


Crown Woven from Gratitude

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm happy doing my things over here, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Even searches for their newest guest amongst the castle gardens.





	Crown Woven from Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with this title; it's stupid and I love it.

Even slowly swept his gaze over the gardens, searching out the figure he was searching for; Ienzo had taken their newest resident, Ansem had dubbed him Xehanort, into the gardens to play with him and Kairi, he should be able to find them easily.

Passing one of the giant trees within the gardens revealed the three figures kneeling within a patch of brightly coloured flowers, Ienzo and Kairi where speaking to Xehanort, faces earnest serious in ways only a child’s could be as they explained something to the amnesiac.

The young man had been awake less than a week and had been in a vague almost zombie-like state since, he could barely string a cohesive sentence together and was working with a vocabulary closer to that of a toddler’s than one that reflected the early-twenties Ansem believed him to be. It was sweet, how the children had taken to him so quickly; interacting with Xehanort with little to no reservations. They didn’t care that he didn’t know anything about himself and struggled with many everyday things, they were just glad to have someone new to interact with.

Kairi was the first to notice his approaching presence, turning to him with a bright smile and an energetic, cheery wave. The other two turned to him as well, Ienzo lighting up with joy and Xehanort offering a tiny, fragile smile of his own as Even strode over to them. He lowered himself to the flower-bed to join them, feeling Kairi’s small form press to his side once he was settled.

“We’re making flower crowns!” She announced brightly, lifting the incomplete project in her hands for him to see.

“I see,” he hummed in response, looking at her surprisingly orderly attempt at making a flower crown. It was very well done for someone who’d only learned to do them the month before, she was obviously taking great care with the delicate flowers. A glance to the other two shown him that their own crowns were quite a bit clumsier than Kairi’s own.

“I’m teaching Xehanort,” she continued proudly, causing a soft flush to rise to Xehanort’s cheeks. “He’s doing good!”

“Well,” he corrected automatically. “He’s doing well, Kairi.”

She nodded at his correction, most likely ignoring it as she turned back to working on her flower crown. Even chuckled a bit at her attitude, turning away from her to focus on Xehanort instead.

The young man was focused intently on the flowers in his hands, trying his best to thread the delicate flowers together into a crown. Even could see that the other was struggling, so he reached out and offered his assistance to the other.

“Here,” he said softly, untangling the stems that had somehow gotten tangled around his fingers. He took the fragile flowers from the other and showed him how to thread them together once again, quietly explaining as he did until Xehanort was able to copy him, still a bit awkward and messy but better than his previous attempts. “There you are,” Even said proudly once the other man was working on his crown once more.

“Thank you,” Xehanort responded shyly, words a bit stilted but still understandable to Even’s ears.

“Why’re you out here?” Ienzo asked after a moment of quiet, reminding Even that he had come out here searching for the trio for a specific reason.

But seeing Xehanort sitting here, so focused on this small, childish task had him hesitating. There was no rush to complete the tests he wanted the other for, they could stand to be delayed for the time being.

“It can wait,” he answered, relaxing where he sat and listening to the sounds of them working, intermittent with the children talking between themselves and dragging Xehanort into conversation.

He startled when the weight of something settled on the top of his head, eyes snapping open to stare at the figure before him in shock. Xehanort ignored his shock, probably not realising it was there at all, head cocking to the side as he considered him. He pulled back rom him with a pleased expression, resting on his legs in front of him.

Even lifted his hands to inspect what the other had placed there, brow furrowing when he realized that Xehanort had put his completed flower crown upon his head. He blinked slowly at Xehanort, all too aware of the children giggling behind the other, trying to figure out why he’d been gifted with the crown.

“To say ‘thank you’,” Xehanort explained bashfully, wringing his hands in front of him nervously. “For helping me. Since I woke up.”

“Oh,” Even breathed, touched by the gesture. He certainly hadn’t expected this from the other. “Well, you are most welcome.”

Xehanort turned that shy smile onto him once again and Even decided that he’d keep the flower crown on for the rest of the day, even if he did receive a few jeers from Braig for wearing it.


End file.
